the_useless_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Useless facts
Useless facts put all your useless facts here VVVVVVVVV Facts 1.water is wet 2. Every day more money is printed for Monopoly than for the US Treasury. 3. Smartest dogs: 1) border collie; 2)poodle; 3)golden retriever. 4. Dumbest dog: Afghan 5. Hawaiian alphabet has 12 letters. 6. Men can read smaller print than women; women can hear better. 7. Chances that an American lives within 50 miles of where they grew up: 201 in 2 8. Amount American Airlines saved in '87 by taking out 1 olive from each salad served in first class: $40,000 9. City with the most Rolls Royce's per capita: Hong Kong 10. State with the highest percentage of people who walk to work: Alaska 11. Chances of a white Christmas in New York: 1 in 4 12. Portion of US annual rainfall that falls in April: 1/12 13. Percentage of Africa that is wilderness: 28% 14. Percentage of North America that is wilderness: 38% 15. Estimated % of American adults who go on diet each year: 44% 16. Barbie's measurements if she were life size: 39-23-33 17. Average number of days a West German goes without washing his underwear: 7 18. Percentage of Americans who say that God has spoken to them: 36% 19. Percentage of Americans who regularly attend religious services: 43% 20. City with highest per capita viewership of TV evangelists: Washington DC 21. Percentage of American men who say they would marry the same woman if they had it to do all over again: 80% 22. % of American women who say they would marry the same man: 50% 23. % of men who say they are happier after their divorce or separation: 58% 24. % of women who say they are happier after their divorce or separation: 85% 25. Number of different family relationships for which Hallmark makes cards: 105 26. Cost of raising a medium-size dog to the age of eleven: $6,400 27. Average number of people airborne over the US any given hour: 61,000. 28. Percentage of Americans who have visited Disneyland or Disney World: 70% 29. Average life span of a major league baseball: 7 pitches. 30. Portion of ice cream sold that is vanilla: 1/3 31. Portion of potatoes sold that are French fried: 1/3 32. Percentage of Americans that eat at McDonald's each day: 7 33. Percentage of bird species that are monogamous: 90% 34. Percentage of mammal species that are: 3% 35. Number of US states that claim test scores in their elementary schools are above national average: 50% 36. Portion of Harvard students who graduate with honors: 4/5 37. Chances that a burglary in the US will be solved: 1 in 7. 38. Portion of land in the US owned by the government: 1/3 39. Only President to remain a bachelor: James Buchanon 40. Only first lady to carry a loaded revolver: Eleanor Roosevelt 41. Only President to win a Pulitzer: John F. Kennedy for "Profiles in Courage" 42. Only President awarded a patent: Abe Lincoln, for a system of buoying vessels over shoals 43. Only food that does not spoil: honey 44. Only person to win $64,000 Challenge and $64,000 Question: Dr. Joyce Brothers (subject is boxing) 45. Only bird that can fly backwards: Hummingbird 46. Only continent without reptiles or snakes: Antarctica 47. Only animal besides human that can get sunburn: pig 48. Ostriches stick their heads in the sand to look for water. 49. An eagle can kill a young deer and fly away with it. 50. In the Caribbean there are oysters that can climb trees. 51. Polar bears are left-handed. 52. Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair. 53. Eskimos never gamble. 54. The world's youngest parents were 8 and 9 and lived in China in 1910. 55. The youngest pope was 11 years old. 56. Mark Twain didn't graduate from elementary school. 57. Proportional to their weight, men are stronger than horses. 58. Pilgrims ate popcorn at the first Thanksgiving dinner. 59. Your nose and ears never stop growing. 60. Jupiter is bigger than all the other planets in our solar system combined. 61. Hot water is heavier than cold. 62. The parachute was invented by da Vinci in 1515. 63. They have square watermelons in Japan. They stack better. 64. Cream does not weigh as much as milk. 65. Starfish have eight eyes--one at the end of each leg. 66. Iceland consumes more Coca-cola per capita than any other nation. 67. First novel ever written on a typewriter was "Tom Sawyer." 68. There are more collect calls on Father's Day than any other day of the year. 69. Heinz Catsup leaving the bottle travels at 25 miles per year 70. It is possible to lead a cow upstairs but not downstairs. 71. Men get hiccups more often than women. 72. Armadillos can be housebroken. 73. Coca-cola was originally green.Category:Useless